Darkest Before Dawn
by CaileyForever15
Summary: A new wolf pack has been spotted in the area. They are much different than from the Quiletes. Its only been months from the Volturis dilemma with Renesmee...what trouble with they face this time around?
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Before Dawn

Chapter 1

I could see the wonder in his eyes. What would be my next move I was going to make? I rocked myself on the balls of my feet; confusing him more than before. "Come on Bella! Make a move already, or I'm going to have to do it." Emmett chuckled playfully. I stopped all movement, standing completely still. I waited patiently for him to make his move. Finally he came charging at me leaping into the air, pouncing on me.

We rolled alongside of the river bank laughing. I kicked him off throwing him into the air, only to land firmly on his feet. "Now you've done it sis." He laughed.

"Oh have I?" I asked sarcastically. Hr sprung into the air leaping above me; hoping that he would land on top of me, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I closed my eyes and saw the huge force field surrounding me.

Emmett's eyes widened and I heard a light gnarly growl through his teeth. He bounced off my shield, as if he were jumping on a trampoline. "Bella that's not fair. Now I consider that cheating." Emmett hissed through his once again. I chuckled letting my focus slip away, watching my shield magically disappear.

"Oh, I think that is absolutely fair. You're just made because you got beat by a girl, that's your sister." I laughed mockingly. I could feel Edward's presence fill the backyard. I turned looking at my gorgeous husband. "Bella love, we should probably head to the cabin. Jake is back with Renesmee."

He was holding by the waist in the next second. I kissed his bittersweet lips. I nodded at Emmett with a sly smile, and head for our "home". Running through the forest with him reminded me of a fairytale. I finally, with my prince and he with his princess; who were now the king and queen. Renesmee really was a princess. She had the wits and beauty of one, for her passing a six year old, she was quite smart. I even think smarter than I sometimes. She definitely got that quality from her father.

Coming upon our small cabin, I noticed Jacob had an awkward look on his face. It wasn't the usual smitten look he had with Renesmee. I'll admit, I was not a big fan of my best friend being in love with my daughter; who happened to be only 7 months old. But I guess that's how things are meant to be. We stopped in front of them, smiling cheerfully. "Momma!" Renesmee chirped at me, leaping into my arms. I kissed her rosy, red cheeks. To think I had almost lost my beloved daughter just a few months back.

"What do you mean there are others?" Edward interrupted my vivid memories. He wasn't talking to me though.

"I mean there are other werewolves in the territory. That's why I brought Nessie…er…I mean Renesmee..." Jacob smirked at me, "home early. I have no clue what they're up to. The last thing I need is for my Nessie to get hurt."

I scoffed "My Nessie?" for some reason it bugged me that a 18 year old was pertaining to my daughter as _his_.

"Well thanks for the heads up Jacob. We'll keep an eye out." Edward's eyes looked nervous. What was going on? What were they hiding from me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After putting Renesmee to sleep that evening, I noticed Edward being more silent than usual. He was staring blankly out the window, watching the sunset. I walked to his side as his body shimmered like he had fell in a jar of glitter. I stared at his lovely, mystique features and he put his arm around me. The sun set was magnificent. The bright, fluorescent colors painted the sky a surreal color that had me in awe. "Wow isn't this just beautiful?" I mumbled not trying to wake Renesmee. Edward finally looked over at me. He took his long index finger, tracing my cheek bone.

"No it isn't. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you dear." He lightly whispered, caressing my face. My stomach felt a little weird, and I'm not sure why. He made me melt. I was glad for the moment I was a vampire, because I definitely would've be blushing at that moment. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Edward, sweetheart, what's been bothering you? I've noticed you've been slightly distracted since Jacob left. Is there something that I need to know?" I looked deep into his serene gold eyes. I worried, but not too much, or tried not to be I should say. He took me by the shoulders, sitting me on our bed.

He hovered above me, pacing lightly back and forth. I waited anxiously for him to explain what was going on. Finally after about a minute, he began to speak. "The wolves saw Renesmee." Edward swallowed air for no apparent reason.

"Yes, they have and…" I replied being cut off.

"No, not the LaPush pack. A foreign pack has been seen in the area. No one knows where they're from. There's about fifteen in the pack. They might see us as a threat, even worse Renesmee. She's with Jacob a lot, so they might suspect something else going on. I don't think they would understand that Jacob imprinted on her. They're mysterious in their own ways. I've never seen animals behave quite like them." Edward babbled on as I filtered this through my head.

"Okay, so what can they do? Hurt us, hurt my family? No, I won't allow that. How are they just going to waltz in here thinking they run the place, those nasty mutts?"

Edward caressed my face, now kneeling on the floor between my legs. "I know babe, but we don't want to underestimate them. We have no idea what they're capable of. I'm sure it's nothing though, after all they're just a bunch of dogs." He laughed, making me smile.

I peered over his shoulder, watching my beautiful daughter sleep. I was not going to let anyone rip my love away from me, especially after that entire drama that just surpassed with the Volturi. I wasn't going to let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was huge and russet brown. I walked over cautiously, feeling his hot breath against my face. Was this Jacob? No it couldn't be. The way he looked at Renesmee was neither loving nor caring. This look was full of disgust and hatred. His black eyes were as black as coal, they were deceitful. I looked down noticing my daughter wrapped in my arms. I instinctively pulled her closer, as if I were shielding her.

It didn't feel comfortable where I was; actually, looking back, I had no idea where I was located. It was a damp, dark place; much like a forest. I must've been deep into the forest. I could smell the wet moss, growing from the dark ivory trees. The ground was moist beneath my feet.

After figuring out where I must've been I looked back up at the wolf. A low hiss rippled through my teeth. I felt slightly threatened. Then in the quickest second, I had ever experienced, the wolf lunged at me. My eyes widened in fear, but only out of fear for Renesmee. In the blink of an eye he was gone, nowhere to be found.

I began panicking. Where was my daughter? "Renesmee, Renesmee!" I screeched in terror. I could smell the awful stench he had left behind. I raced through the forest, dodging trees. I could hear a faint sobbing in the distance. I could tell it was my daughter. If I were living my heart would've been thudding through my chest. Where was she?

I came to a ledge that lead down a steep hang over and lead into a field. At the bottom were a bunch of men and women surrounding Renesmee. I jolted down the hill. From the brush, alongside of the field bursting through bushes were eight other wolves. Edward swooped from the air out of nowhere, saving our loved Renesmee. I met him at the bottom.

When he turned to hand me my daughter, it wasn't him. I had been fooled. The man was tan, jet black hair, and bright sea green eyes. He ran with Renesmee into the field. I began to chase him, but the wolves surrounded me, licking their lips. I was frozen in fear. I backed away, tip toeing, but it was too late. I fell to my knees and died. They had ripped me to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood paralyzed as I had watched Renesmee dream. Why had she dreamt of something so frightful and heart breaking? I shook my head. Had Jacob told her something? I hated to think that something was troubling my baby. I wish she could live a normal life, one without fear and prejudice. I rocked her in my arms, humming the lullaby Edward had written her.

She yawned, opening her eyes half way. She sighed; she had known I had seen her dream. Squirming anxiously, I sat her down on the couch. I looked at her with sad eyes. "Did Jacob tell you something that was disturbing to you dear?" I asked curiously. She hesitated, but knew I didn't appreciate her lying to me. She nodded. "Well what did he say, baby?" I replied to her response. I waited silently, letting her decide how she would tell me.

"He said that the wolves might come because they're different. He promised he wouldn't let them hurt me and he knows you would never let me get hurt or taken away. I'm sorry momma, I was just nervous. It seems that every one is curious about me. I don't mind helping them understand." Renesmee spoke softly. I smiled at my kind- hearted baby girl.

"Well you can't help every one, love. What will you do if you go to school or are out and about in the city?" she paused.

"I know I have to protect us, besides we're moving soon anyways. I do understand the jeopardy I'm putting you all in, my family in. My lips are sealed." She giggled.

"I know you understand dear. Just don't worry too much. Now go and get Aunt Rose. She'll make your breakfast for you. I've to go find daddy." I kissed her cheek and turned for the porch.

I found Edward sitting on the steps. He was sitting lifelessly; I imagined he was thinking about something. I sat next to him, laying my head on his broad shoulder. He buried his face in his hands. He grunted irritated a bit. "Ugh, I will never be able to keep my family safe, will I?" he chuckled.

"Edward, love you're doing just fine. Don't worry okay. Now do you know where Jacob left off too? I need to have a talk with him." He squinted his eyes.

"Yea hun, he just left, if you run you'll catch him." I nodded, after kissing his soft lips. I darted into the forest noticing Jacob in seconds. I called ahead to him, soon reaching his side.

"Oh hey Bella, what's up?" He asked. I squinted my eyes at his question.

"Jake you know why I am here. Don't play innocent now. I know Renesmee is "yours" or whatever, but some things should not be said. She's a year old for crying out loud. She doesn't need all that worry and stress thrust upon her in that way." I exclaimed.

Jacob gasped. "Nessie's worried? Bella I'm so sorry. I have to make her feel better." He walked toward my direction and I grabbed his shoulder stopping him. I pushed him back toward the other direction; where he was heading in the first place.

"No Jake, she'll be alright. Go take care of your things. She'll be here when you get back." He stared worriedly into my eyes. He nodded slightly, turning the other way and I rushed back home.


End file.
